SNBD Origins
by Epiclot214
Summary: This story is set before RWBY Vol. 1. You know about the four Huntresses and their struggle for survival. But what if there was another team on a similar adventure to save Remnant? With these stories about the individuals, a man named Milo Lake must convince his peers that this dream team is their primary hope. This is the first start of my SNBD series. I ONLY OWN THE OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

There are always warriors fighting for their beliefs. Before the age of technology, human beings would fight off the creatures of Grimm with their own methods. It wasn't easy, but it was worth it. Whenever the hunters were finished fighting off a Grimm horde, they would celebrate with food and drinks to all. But some heroes would think of a way to fight off the next Grimm. As soon as weapons were built, huntsmen and huntresses found it easier to combat the monstrous plague that haunted their world. But sometimes, the old way works better. Let me ask you a question: what's your favorite fairy tale?

Darkness filled the storm clouds over the city of Vale. Rain poured down onto the streets. The Nimb Way Café was booked entirely for just five people, but presently, three were there and two were sitting in a round table. One was a tall man with black sunglasses and white hair. He carried a mechanical cane that rested beside him. His scroll rested on the other side of him, and on the screen, there was a broad man with a military uniform. There was also a woman with clear glasses and blonde hair on the other end of the table. She was wearing a school-teacher outfit. The only man not sitting in the table sat at a corner away from them. He had a red cape, put on a stubble on his chin. Beside him, he had a red scythe packed into a red, mechanical package.

"Where is he?" General Ironwood asked through the scroll. "He's the one who called this meeting."

"Patience, James." Professor Ozpin said. "You know how he can't risk anyone finding out about him. He's just trying to be careful."

Suddenly, a bell rang as soon as the front door opened. A man with a big hat and a heavy trench coat walked through and approached the coatrack. He removed his hat and coat revealing his gray hair, his glasses, and his white lab coat. After he hung up his coat, he sat alongside the others and greeted them.

"Thank you all for agreeing to see me."

"Milo, you're a trusted associate." Ozpin replied. "Whatever you have to say, we're willing to listen."

Milo looked at the corner table and called out to the drunk man taking a drink from a shot glass. "Qrow, aren't you going to join in on the conversation?"

"Doc, it's going to be better for all of us if I just remain here." Qrow answered. "Not to worry, though. I can hear everything perfectly."

"If you say so." Milo replied with a shrug. "Also, sorry to take time from your schedule, James."

"Dr. Lake," Glynda Goodwitch said, "I understand you have something to tell us."

"You're right." Milo replied. "It's about Plan A."

The sound of that brought silence to the room. Ozpin took a sip from his mug slowly. The silence confused Milo.

"What? Is something the matter?"

"Milo, there's something you have to know." Ironwood said in a tone that matched the voice of a father telling his son his dog died. "We're moving the plans. Plan B is now Plan A."

"What?" Milo gasped. "Why?"

"Because we've got everything set up for that plan, whereas we're not any farther to your plan than we did when we started." Ironwood replied.

"But transferring what's left of Amber's aura is unethical!" Milo argued.

"Believe me," Glynda said, "I don't like this any more than you do, but if the prophecy is true, then we're running out of time."

"Look, I get it." Milo said. "If something bad is going to happen at the Vytal Festival, then we need to do something quickly. But all we need to do is find the Season Keys."

"And we can't find even one." Qrow said. "This is all stuff we already know, so doc, why don't you tell us why you called this meeting?"

"Right." Milo said. "As you know, we need to gather up the keys to awaken you-know-who. But since I can't be out in public and you all will be busy with your day jobs, we can't just go on a search. But, I may have uncovered some special individuals. They might be able to help us uncover the keys and save the world."

"Is that so?" Ozpin asked. "You found the hunters we would need?"

"Well, they're not exactly hunters." Milo said. He reached into his coat and pulled out a manila folder with the big, bold, red letters, "SNBD", printed on the front. "I've examined not just their skills or their use for dust, but also their actions and their behaviors. I believe that even though they are not certified, they can prove to be useful."

"'SNBD'." Ozpin read. "I take it that this means you are using the traditional team-name system? So you've chosen four individuals."

"It wasn't easy, but I know they can be useful." Milo replied.

"Oz, I know he means well, but I still don't think this can be a good idea. The prophecy states that you-know-who _can_ stop the power, not would." Ironwood argued.

"At least hear me out, first." Milo said. "Let me tell you about these guys, and I'll let you decide."

The others looked at each other sharing glares. Before long, Ozpin turned his attention back at Milo.

"Very well. Who do you have in mind?"

Milo revealed a smile before opening the file in front of him. There were written notes and a photo of a teenage boy.

"The first guy is Sidney Roberts, a sea traveler who arrived in Vale shortly before Amber's attack. And at the first town he visited, he made quite an impression."

Author's Note: I don't own most of the characters featured in this story. They belong respectfully to Rooster Teeth. I only own the OCs. This is the start of my SNBD series. I hope you all like it. I've been going over RWBY facts over and over again to get my story straight.


	2. Chapter 2: SIdney Roberts

**SIDNEY ROBERTS**

The continent of Sanus was beautiful from Sid Roberts' point of view. The bright sun shined over his block hair, highlighted his red scarf around his neck, and brought light onto his red jacket. As soon as his ship was getting close to the shore, he headed to the mast and closed his sails. The boat began to slow down as he spotted a small town on the land.

Soon enough, Sid's ship stopped at the docks and he tied his rope to a nearby post. A bird flew out of the boat and landed on Sid's shoulder.

Sid laughed. "Don't worry about me, Polly. I'll be fine. Just watch over the ship." The colorful bird left the young man's side and back to the boat.

Sid walked through the town and noticed all the citizens turning their eyes to him. He didn't feel very comfortable with all the people staring at him. He then stopped when he noticed something about the town: everyone there had animal features. It was a town full of Faunus.

Sid was about to turn around, but he found himself surrounded by Faunus in peculiar uniforms. Their outfits were white and the masks they had on looked similar to Grimm.

"What, is this a private costume party or can anyone join?" Sid joked.

"Oh, you're a real comedian."

Sid turned to the sound of the voice. He saw three figures that stood out from the other Faunus. The guy on the right had on red pants and a black jacket with yellow outlines, but had no shirt underneath. His exposed chest had scars. He had razor-sharp teeth that were almost as sharp as his claws and yellow-and-black jackal ears on his head. He had a deranged look in his eye. The girl on the left had black hair and a white dress. She wore a black bow above her head, but it was obvious she was also a Faunus. The horned man between them was tall and broad with a black jacket. He wore a Grimm mask underneath this red-and-black mask.

Sid sighed. "Let me guess… White Fang?"

"Indeed." The man with the horns said. He gripped the hilt of his blade and prepared to strike, but the girl put her hand on his halting him.

"Hold on, Adam." She said. She then turned her attention back to Sid. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"Look," Sid said, "I'm not looking for any trouble. I just needed someplace to anchor my ship. I didn't mean to stumble onto your… Whatever this place is."

"This is Joust." Adam said. "It may seem ordinary, but we members of the White Fang have rid this town of humans and made this place a secret sanctuary."

"Isn't Menagerie enough?" Sid asked.

"That's enough questions from you." Adam said with a bit of anger in his voice. "Now, I believe the lady also asked for your name."

"Well, since you asked nicely," Sid replied, "My name is Sidney Roberts."

"Roberts?" Adam asked. He took a moment to rub his chin. "I think I've heard that name before." He turned to his girlfriend. "Blake?"

"Roberts the Dreadful." The girl answered. "That's the name of the most feared pirate of our generation. But I thought he died."

"He did." Sid answered. "I'm his son. Sorry, no autographs."

"Enough talk!" the other man exclaimed with a maniacal voice. "I'm ready for the execution!"

"Rex, we may not have to kill him." Blake said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Adam said. "Roberts, if you're a pirate, let me see your sword."

Sid looked at him with distrust before shrugging. "If you say so." He held up a sword scabbard he had tied around his waist and presented it to Adam. The Faunus snatched the sword from Sid's hands. "Just so you know, I'm gonna want that back in a minute."

Adam ignored him and pulled out the sword handle. Much to his surprise, that was all there was, a handle. There was no blade at all. Behind him, Blake was confused and Rex just laughed silently for a bit.

"You call this a sword?" Adam asked. "You are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

Sid smiled with a little chuckle. "But you have heard of me."

"Adam," Rex whispered to him, "This human's just wasting our time and we're in no position to be taking prisoners."

"Fine." Adam agreed. He pulled his own sword out of his scabbard and pointed its red blade at Sid, who flinched at the sight of it.

"Adam…" Blake said.

"You know how we are now, Blake." Adam said. "They want to put us down, so I'm putting this one down."

"Easy, easy." Sid said nervously. "Look, I get it. People tend to hate Faunus. I get that. We pirates are given stereotypes too. But I have nothing against Faunus. I'm pro-Faunus. So I'm sure that if we sat down and talked this out like reasonable people, then we can… OH, MY GOODNESS! IT'S GRIMM!"

In a quick response, the White Fang members looked behind them seeing nothing there. Realizing they were tricked, Adam turned back seeing Sid running back to the docks at a quick pace.

"AFTER HIM!" he ordered.

"FINALLY!" Rex shouted extending his claws and licking his fangs. "LET'S DO THIS JACKAL STYLE!"

Sid sprinted across the road and avoided any grab or attack the White Fang threw at him. Within time, Sid made it to his ship and climbed over.

"POLLY, WE'RE ABOUT TO HAVE COMPANY!" Sid shouted. His parrot flew toward a red lever resting beside the rudder, but Sid stopped it from pulling. "No! Not yet! They have my sword!"

Sid turned around and prepared for any attack. Suddenly, Rex jumped over the railing and prepared to strike. Sid jumped out of the way and dodged every other scratch attacks toward him. Sid then caught sight of Blake soaring towards him gripping a chain scythe. Sid moved out of the way quickly and gripped his hand around a rope. He kicked the nail holding it down out of the way and the rope carried him up to the top of the ship's sail, where he rested.

"Nice try!" Sid shouted to Blake. "You'll have to wake up pretty early to catch me by surprise!"

"Then what does that make me."

Sid turned to the other end of the sail seeing Adam with his red sword within hand.

"Now, just stand there and die already." Adam said.

"What did I ever do to you?" Sid asked. "Are you some kind of mind reader and overheard my mind calling you a bully? Because if that's the case, then I didn't mean to offend your animal half."

"I think I'll remove your tongue first." Adam said.

Adam tried to stab the young pirate, but Sid saw it coming and swerved his chest area to dodge it. He grabbed Adam's wrists and gripped tight. Adam tried to struggle out, but Sid stopped him.

"One wrong move, and we'll be falling!" Sid shouted. "If you give me back my sword, this can finally be fair!"

"This?" Adam asked picking up Sid's bladeless sword handle. "This is no sword!"

Sid quickly snatched the handle from Adam's hand and jumped backward releasing Adam's wrist. "See? Told you I'd get it back." Sid then jumped toward another rope and slid back down behind the rudder. He approached a barrel when he noticed the three Faunus behind him.

"This is too much trouble for just me." Sid said. "How about you get off my Buttercup and I don't have to cut you up?"

"First of all, 'Buttercup'?" Rex asked. "What kind of name is that for a pirate ship?"

"And second of all, don't be stupid." Adam added. "You can't cut anyone up with just a handle."

Suddenly, Sid popped open a barrel behind him and dug his sword into a large pile of red fire Dust inside. He then pulled out his sword, but then, it had a blade. A red edge radiated heat that brought a little surprise to the White Fang members before him.

"You were saying?" Sid mocked with a little smirk.

"That doesn't change anything." Adam said. "You can't kill all of us."

"You're right." Sid agreed. "I can't kill all three of you. …But I can kill one of you."

"What?" Blake asked.

"Look at it this way." Sid explained. "I'm the son of one of the greatest pirates on the high seas, so I'm given privileges to some very unique sword skills. I understand that the three of you are very skilled in your own way, but I'm positive that before I am incapable of fighting, standing, or even breathing anymore, I can mortally wound at least one of you. I know the jackal guy is crazy, but the rest of you seem smart enough. So tell me, can you take that chance?"

"Oh, I'll get him!" Rex shouted. But before he could move, he found Adam's red sword in front of him.

"He's right." Adam said. "The three of us are essential to the White Fang, much like Stein. We must leave."

"Adam, don't show mercy to this pathetic human!" Rex said. "Look, there's only one thing I'm afraid of in this world, and it's certainly not dying."

"Rex, don't be stupid." Blake said. "Adam's right. You can't get him mad."

"If I was worried about making someone else mad," Rex replied, "I wouldn't have joined the White Fang."

"Think for a minute." Adam said. "I've already set up a blockade of ships full of White Fang around the harbor and the city is full of Faunus that are either members of the White Fang or loyal to us. He's not safe forever. Once he sets foot off the ship, he'll be outnumbered. The odds will be better in our favor. Let's go."

And with that, Adam, Blake, and Rex turned away out of the ship. The red blade on Sid's handle dematerialized into nothing once the bird landed on his shoulder.

"Good thing they didn't call my bluff." Sid whispered to his bird. "I almost broke apart." The bird made a noise. "Yeah, they think they got us pinned. So Polly… pull the lever."

Outside the docks, Adam addressed the soldiers before him. "Keep an eye on the ship. Kill the human when he steps off."

"I still think we should've killed him when we had the chance." Rex grumbled.

"We didn't even give him a chance." Blake said. "He didn't have any grudge against us, and it's obvious he supports Faunus."

"I don't care if he wants us to be BFFs." Rex replied. "Listen here, Blake, the rules of the White Fang have changed since Supreme Leader Khan took your father's place. It's time we Faunus use actions rather than words."

"You don't care about discrimination, Rex." Blake pointed out. "You just enjoy killing people. Not just humans, but you also like to torment other Faunus. I'm not sure Khan would like that."

"Khan told me to use whatever method I can use to strengthen the White Fang." Rex said. "Whether I do this to toughen up Faunus or just because I like it, my being hard on them has made them a lot tougher than before. If I wanted to show mercy, I never would've joined the White Fang."

Suddenly, a loud hissing noise was heard catching everyone's attention. They all turned their heads toward Sid's ship. The sides of it opened up revealing more sails that popped out. On the back, several jet engines appeared that began to warm up. Suddenly, the ship hovered off the water and rose higher into the air much to everyone's surprise. Adam, Rex, and Blake looked up at Sid, who held onto the rudder and looked down on them with a boastful grin.

"Fair winds, White Fang!"

Suddenly, the ship's back engines roared with fire and the ship flew over the town.

"He won't get away that easily." Adam growled angrily. "Ready the weapons."

"Sir," a White Fang member called out, "A bird just swiped our dust!"

Blake turned her head back at the pirate and squinted. Polly approached him and dropped Dust crystals into his hand. He then threw it into a pile with other Dust crystals. And with that, the ship disappeared over the clouds above.

"Well, that is, without a doubt, the best pirate I've ever seen." Blake commented.

"So it would seem." Adam replied with an exasperated tone.

"Like I said," Rex said, "We should have just killed him."

"Adam," another White Fang member said, "There's a human woman wanting to talk to you. She's waiting for you in Forever Fall."

"I don't need this now." Adam growled angrily. "One day, I'll find that pirate and I'll gut him like a fish."

* * *

"Well," Ozpin said, "That certainly sounds like a clever young man."

"A pirate ship that can fly?" Glynda asked. "How come no one has reported anything about that?"

"My guess, he has some kind of cloaking method." Milo replied. "I don't have all the details yet, but that's not the point."

"You think a pirate is a good candidate to join our brotherhood?" Ironwood asked. "There are at least ten reasons that's a bad idea, and I don't even know where to start."

"If you don't approve of people with a criminal record, I suggest you ignore who I have next." Milo commented. "His name is Nero Fiddle. He may be young, but his strength gained the attention of a certain crime boss. Have you heard of... Roman Torchwick?"

Author's Note: Most of the RWBY characters are based on literary figures, so I'm attempting to do the same. For example, Sid Roberts is based on the Dread Pirate Roberts.


	3. Chapter 3: Nero Fiddle

**Nero Fiddle**

The dance club was packed with thugs and gangsters. At the bar, a red-headed gangster in a white suit had given a big suitcase full of money to a big man with a black beard and mustache. Beside the red-headed man, there was a fit teenage boy with brown hair.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Junior." The red-headed man said shaking his hand. "Rest assured, your men will be put in the best use."

"Whatever gets you out of my club, Torchwick." Junior replied. "Having someone with a rep like yours in my business tends to scare off my guests. Bringing that kid of yours doesn't help."

"Oh, no, no, no." Roman Torchwick laughed. "See, Nero here is a protégé of mine. I've had him under my wing for a while now. I see a lot of myself in the boy, that is, if I'm easily tempered."

"Hey!" Nero exclaimed. "I'm offended!"

"Nero, what did I say?" Torchwick asked. "Personal assistants should be seen, but not heard." He then turned back at Junior. "Sorry about that. Now, if you excuse me, I've got some business to plan."

And with that, Torchwick and Nero exited out the door with a few new goons following them. When they made it to the street, Nero's eyes wandered until they struck a drunk man leaving a building.

"Hey, boss." Nero said.

"Why can't you be mute?" Torchwick asked. "The next time I get a minion, I'm making sure that they're physically incapable of speaking."

"Yeah, sure." Nero replied sarcastically. "And while you're at it, you make her a woman since the gang needs more diversity. But that's beside the point. Look." He pointed at the drunk man leaving the street.

"Yeah." Torchwick said without any emotion. "So?"

"I just saw a set of keys around his waist." Nero explained. "He just left that jewelry store with its door wide open. That's like finding a million lien just lying on the sidewalk."

Torchwick looked at the open door and rubbed his chin.

"I like the way you think, kid." Torchwick said. He then turned to his new goons. "All right, boys. Here's your first job: we're gonna do a simple robbery. You all come with me. Nero, you stay here and keep watch."

"What?" Nero asked in shock. "Why do I have to stay out here? This was my idea!"

"And now, it's mine." Torchwick returned. "Stay put and watch out for cops." He led the henchmen into the shop while Nero leaned against the side of the shop. He pouted and crossed his arms together.

"'Keep watch'." He repeated with a growl. "Nothing good ever happens to the lookout."

Nero then heard a halt of a motorcycle engine. He turned his head and found a blonde teenage girl getting off a yellow-and-black motorcycle at the block corner. She pulled out her scroll and stared at a map displayed there. Seeing her, Nero then smiled confidently.

"Well, maybe this won't be so bad after all." Nero said approaching her.

Nero walked casually toward her while she stared at her map.

"Oh, great." She exclaimed. "I knew I should've made a left turn in Albuquerque Blvd."

"You lost?" Nero asked getting her attention. "Maybe I can help… for a…"

"Price?" the blonde interrupted. "Nice try, buddy, but I've heard that one before."

"Well, I offer a set of directions to a lost girl and I'm repaid with rudeness?" Nero asked. "What's wrong with the world?"

"Who are you calling a girl, pal?" the blonde asked. "Yang Xiao Long is beyond the boundaries of girlhood. And I'm not lost. I'm just… on the hunt for someone who can give me answers."

"Why can't you ask me?" Nero asked. "I've always wanted to help. That's why I joined a ga—club."

Yang's teasing showed that she obviously didn't care for his help, but she decided to humor him. "All right, club boy. You really want to help?" She pulled up a scroll with a picture on the screen. "Look closely at this person's face. Do you know where I can find her?" Nero looked at the picture closely and thought hard. "Easy there. Don't hurt yourself."

"Eh… sorry." Nero apologized. "I've never seen that person before in my life."

"I thought so." Yang said. "Look, you're cute, but you're obviously not Junior."

"Junior?" Nero asked. "I just got out of a meeting with him."

"Really?" Yang asked. "Where?"

"Oh, his club is just down the road. It's the big building in the middle."

Yang looked at the building Nero had pointed out and gave a slight chuckle.

"Well, I don't believe it." Yang said. "You actually became helpful."

"Helpful enough for a kiss, sweet…?" Nero asked.

"Call me 'sweetheart', and I'll tear you apart." Yang stopped him. "You get a playful, friendly punch on your shoulder. Take it or leave it."

Nero thought for a second. What he didn't know was that far behind him, a cop was passing by in front of the jewelry store and caught sight of Torchwick examining a broach.

"I'll take it." Nero said preparing for Yang's punch.

Once it was delivered, Nero caught sight of the cop pulling out his gun. Nero panicked and started to move away.

"I gotta go." Nero said. "I gotta see a man about a horse." He ran from Yang and toward the jewelry store.

"That's odd." Yang said. "Anyway…" She got back on her motorcycle and drove off.

Meanwhile, the cop pulled out his gun and pointed it at the ringleader. Torchwick froze when he saw the pistol.

"Roman Torchwick, you are under a…"

The cop was interrupted when Nero struck a punch across his face. The criminals walked outside and saw Nero crush the cop's radio under his foot.

"Well done, Nero." Torchwick said. "Now, finish him!"

"Finish?" Nero asked. He certainly didn't need to hear that. "Boss, there's no need. We can just take what we have and run off. He can't call for reinforcements."

"Call it making up for slacking off." Torchwick said. "Use your little ring and bash his head across the sidewalk."

Nero turned his head back at the frightened cop. Reluctantly, Nero pulled out a brown ring and placed it over his finger. It started to glow as he made a fist. He approached the cop and raised his fist.

"Please, don't." the cop begged.

Nero paused for a second. He looked at the cop's quivering face and drew closer towards him.

"Hey." Nero whispered getting the cop to calm down. "Do you have a family?"

The cop was confused for a second. He then decided to answer. "Yes."

Suddenly, Nero slammed his fist on the ground next to the cop's head. The street then threw dirt into the air blinding the criminals like a fog.

"You might want to run." Nero said.

Quickly, the officer got up and ran away turning around the corner. When the dust cleared, Torchwick and the lackeys saw Nero all alone.

"Done." Nero called out. "He won't be bothering us again."

The goons were slightly impressed, but Torchwick was skeptical. "Where's the body?"

"Body?" Nero asked. He then remembered no one was lying beside him. He was nervous. "Uh… I pounded him so hard, his body disintegrated?"

Torchwick was obviously not falling for it. "Nero, I am not a stupid man. It's about time somebody taught you a lesson. Boys, here's a new task: hurt him."

The goons cracked their knuckles and prepared to fight. Nero did the same. Suddenly, the crooks charged towards him. His ring illuminated and he thrusted his fists toward them. He pounded goons backwards while Roman Torchwick watched with disappointment.

"It's so hard to find good goons these days." He spoke to himself. He then raised his cane and opened up a targeting scope. "Well, if you want something done right…" He pointed his cane towards Nero.

Nero noticed the cane and tried to run, but the henchmen blocked his way of escape. Without warning, Torchwick's cane shot a burst of light that hit Nero in the back. A large explosion sent him (as well as a few lackeys) back. Nero was exhausted and sore. He tried to get up, but Torchwick planted his foot on Nero's back making him groan.

"Don't try to fight it, kid." Torchwick said. "Everyone has to die sometime. It's better to just be a man and just let it happen already."

"N-No." Nero strained. "Y-You can't d-do this."

"Oh, can't I?" Torchwick said aiming his cane-gun point-blank at Nero's head. "Here's how things work in the criminal world, kid: even we have rules. In a gang, rule #1 is, do everything the boss says to the letter. If you can't even do that, then you're not cut out to be here. Sorry, but if I let a bonehead like you get away with insubordination, then it will make me look bad. Hope you understand."

Nero stopped listening after the crime lord said "bonehead" and hearing it repeat in his head more and more violently. That triggered something; something that Nero had suppressed until that moment.

"Time to go…" Torchwick said, but then cut himself when something triggered his sense of smell. He sniffed hard and thought he smelt something burning. He looked down at his boot and saw Nero's skin glowing red. He also heard Nero breathing heavily and aggressively.

"Oh, right." Torchwick realized as he removed his foot and began to back away. "I forgot about that. Better run. Maybe Junior could give me some more men."

The other criminals got up and saw their boss running. When they saw Nero glowing brighter, they followed Torchwick's lead and ran off. When Nero was all alone, he continued to breathe aggressively.

All of a sudden, a burst of red light burst out of Nero's body as he yelled in rage. The burst caused many cracks in the road, broke nearby windows, and aggressively pushed back anything that was in range of him. When the light died down, he fell down on the ground and passed out. A few minutes afterwards, all Nero could hear was the sound of police and ambulance sirens.

* * *

"After that, Nero found himself in a hospital bed, and the first face he met was the face of the cop he let go." Dr. Milo said. "It appears that the guy decided not to press charges and didn't tell his officers about Nero's involvement with Torchwick. After that, Nero spent a few days in the hospital and after one unknown visitor, he left the city hoping to further avoid Torchwick."

"He just exploded?" Qrow asked. "How?"

"From my analysis, it's his semblance." Dr. Milo explained. "His ring allows him to boost his adrenaline rush and grow stronger, but his semblance allows him to heat up his aura depending on his anger. And when he's at full rage mode, he releases all that heat in an unstable way and exhausts himself."

"So what made him explode that night?" Glynda asked.

"That… I'm not sure of." Dr. Milo said. "All I know is this: never call him a bonehead."

"I'll put that in my notes." Ozpin said. "Who else is on this SNBD team?"

"If I may, Oz," Ironwood said over the phone, "I'm not sure how good of an idea it is to have a team full of crooks."

"Well, I'm sure this will put your mind at ease, James," Dr. Milo said, "Because this next one has a record that relatively clean. Her name is Briar Hare, an unofficial huntress-in-training."


	4. Chapter 4: Briar Hare

**Briar Hare**

The snow slowly swerved as it descended onto the white blanket at the bases of the black, dead trees. The two figures that stood there were face-to-face with each other. One was a teenage brunette with a brown outfit. She held onto a tall Bo staff. The other figure was a black-hooded, more mature woman with green eyes.

"Are you ready, Briar?" the hooded woman asked.

"I always am." Briar answered.

The hooded woman turned and approached a dead tree. She placed her gentle, pale hands on the bark and glowed. Suddenly, a rumble shook the snowy ground, but Briar gripped onto her staff even tighter. She didn't flinch for anything, especially he black vines that spontaneously sprouted from the ground and pointed at her. Instead, she spun her staff and prepared a battle stance.

The vines struck against her, but she deflected them and ran down them to where they connect on the ground. She jumped up and lodged her staff in the vine hole. The end of the pole lit up and sparks of electricity flew out. The vines involuntarily twitched in all directions.

Suddenly, one of the vines struck her in the face in a shocked twitch. When that happened, the hooded woman sighed and took her hands off the tree. The vines fell across the floor. As Briar stood back up, the hooded woman approached her.

"Well, that was a bit of a bust." She said.

"It was one strike, master." Briar defended herself.

"Briar Hare, that could've been a fatal strike from the talon of a Nevermore or the tail of a Death Stalker." The hooded woman said. "Assume that every attack could chop your head off or put a hole in your heart. That's just one mistake. Another was underestimating your opponent."

"Master Remi, with all due respect, how was any of that 'underestimating'?" Briar asked.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking, kid." Remi said. "That's why I dumped my last boyfriend. All he ever did was talk, talk, talk. But to answer your question, Briar, you didn't give that fight your complete focus. Were you even planning on using your semblance?"

"Why would I need to?" Briar asked. "It's not like it's a swarm of Grimm."

"That's what I'm talking about." Remi said. "I know the Grimm aren't the sharpest tools in the shed, but that doesn't mean they're the dullest blades either. When I was younger, I learned the hard way that the Grimm had the capability to learn. You never know how adapted any Grimm creature can be. It's important to use any advantage you got. You can't just assume that an enemy would be weak enough to be killed in one strike; that's how you get killed in one strike. If you're dead set on taking the next step in your training, then we're not leaving this forest until you understand."

Briar sighed and compressed her Bo staff. When she placed it behind her belt, she turned to take a walk. Remi watched her disappear into the snow before jumping to a branch to rest in.

A few minutes later, Briar was walking and talking to herself.

"'Don't underestimate your opponent'. Like that makes much sense. I mean, it's not like a kitten is dangerous. And I doubt a puppy is going to burn a hole through me."

Suddenly, she heard the sound of monsters grunting in the white, snowy fog. She followed the sound to investigate. Very carefully, she saw a magnificent sight. A young girl with a red hood and a large, red scythe made of metal cut slew every Grimm surrounding her. She then zip-dashed through the remaining Grimm in a straight line striking with different attacks with her scythe. When, it was done, she rested her weapon and rested her silver eyes. Then, many bullet shells rained down from the sky around her. Suddenly, the girl in red caught sight at Briar watching from the forest and gave her an odd look.

"Uh, how much of that did you see?"

"Enough to be impressed." Briar answered walking into the clearing. "That was some impressive scythe-play, kid."

"It's also a gun." The girl added before extending her hand. "I'm Ruby."

"Briar." She shook Ruby's hand. "What are you doing in this forest?"

"Oh, well, that's kinda personal. You see, I was visiting my mom's…" Ruby stopped herself. "Hold on. I should be asking you the same question."

"Well, I'm here with my master." Briar said. "She brought me here to learn some kind of lesson as part of my huntress training."

"Your master's a huntress?" Ruby asked.

"Well, not officially." Briar answered. "See, she didn't need to go to school to learn how to defend herself. When I failed my last entry exam, Master Remi took me under her wing."

"She sounds like a cool lady." Ruby said.

"The coolest I know." Briar agreed. "Been under her tutelage for two years. Yet, I always seem to be missing something. She said I underestimate my opponent, but there are times when my opponent isn't all that threatening and I wouldn't want to overdo my combat. I can't continue my training until I understand."

"May I offer some bit of advice?" Ruby asked. "If you're worried about being too strong, then don't worry about that. I mean, I'm not as strong as my sister, but I get by. My Uncle Qrow once said 'fight smart, not hard'."

"Smart, not hard." Briar repeated to herself. "Thanks, Ruby. I think you just made my day. Good talk." She turned and ran back into the thick woods.

"YOU'RE WELCOME, I GUESS!" Ruby shouted out.

In only a little bit, Briar scampered back to her master, who was resting on top of a tree branch.

"Master Remi!" Briar called out. "I wanna try again!"

"Are you sure?" Remi asked. "I wouldn't blame you if you decided we should quit."

"I'm sure." Briar said. "Give me anything."

"Well, if you're absolutely certain." Remi said as she jumped down gently on the fluffy snow. "Let's give it another shot."

Remi placed her hands on the tree again and made it glow like before. Several black vines sprouted from the ground and attacked Briar such as earlier. Instead of attacking down the vines right away, Briar jumped side to side chopping as many vine parts as she could. When she was surrounded by vines, the closed her eyes and disappeared in the blink of an eye. She then reappeared to where she was a few seconds earlier.

Eventually, the vines were so small, it was safe for Briar to electrocute the base of the vines with her Bo. When the action settled calmly, Remi approached Briar, who stood proud.

"Well, it looks like your spirit hike was a success." Remi said. "What did we learn?"

"Patience and understanding, master." Briar said. "I realize what you're trying to teach me. I just needed to see it for myself."

"Excellent work, young one." Remi said. "Now, you are ready. Speak my three rules."

"Number one, protect the innocent." Briar recited. "Number two, do what you believe is right. And number three, no matter what happens, never lose hope for a better tomorrow."

"The next phase of your training has begun." Remi said. "I will not accompany you until you are ready."

"Really?" Briar asked. "Where will I go?"

"I recommend Ivy Town." Remi said. "There's an apartment there owned by a friend of mine. Now, go forth Briar Hare. Make the meaning of life proud."

Briar took one long look at Remi and smiled. She turned around trotting across the white blanket and pitch black trees. She looked back, but all she saw was the lone footprints left behind by her hunting teacher.

* * *

"Dr. Milo, how do you know that happened?" Glinda asked, "There were no witnesses and no hospital records for this one."

"Actually, there was a witness." Dr. Milo said making a gesture toward the lone man in the corner.

"Qrow?" Ironwood asked.

"Guilty." Qrow said. "See, I wanted to check up on my niece, so I flew on over for a quick glance. I just happened to also witness the whole thing."

"Well, Qrow, what's your professional opinion on Ms. Hare?" Ozpin asked.

"Good kid. Interesting semblance. And for an unofficially educated huntress, I got a good feeling from her aura."

"Thank you, Qrow." Ozpin said. "Now, Milo, I understand there's only one name on the list."

"Well, yeah." Milo said turning the pages in his file. "Quite an interesting one as well. Goes by the name of Douglas Cobalt."

"What?!" Ironwood gasped in shock. "I'm sorry, but that's not a good idea."

"James, I'm not sure I understand." Ozpin said. "Do you know this Douglas?"

"Not personally." Ironwood said. "But Winter Schnee worked with him briefly and gave me quite an interesting report. Trust me, I needed to read over it three times to understand."


	5. Chapter 5: Douglas Cobalt

**Douglas Cobalt**

The blizzard could not affect the Atlas military base with the large hover-carrier landed on the runway. Walking out of the aircraft was a tall, slim woman in white clothes and had white hair. Marching with her hands behind her back, she approached the military officer saluting to her.

"Ms. Schnee, I am Captain Orchid of Base 324." The military man said.

"At ease, captain." Winter said. "I understand you requested a military transport. Said it was a matter of life and death. The ship is ready for your transport."

"Uh, there's a bit of a misunderstanding, ma'am." Orchid said earning a confused look from Winter. "See, someone else is going to be on that plane: one of the new recruits named Douglas Cobalt."

"New recruit?" Winter repeated. "How is this a matter of life and death? The new recruits were shipped here last week."

"And this past week, Private Cobalt's been giving us more trouble than the Grimm." Orchid said. "With all due respect, the guy's dumb as a brick and he basically destroys whatever he touches. I'll show you. PRIVATE COBALT, GET OVER HERE AND FALL IN!"

Suddenly, a young man with a blue jacket and a silver boomerang on his waist walked on out and met up with them. Suddenly, he tipped backward and fell on his back.

"You wanted to see me, Principal Orchid." Douglas said without any effort to get back up.

"Private Cobalt, why are you on the ground?" Orchid asked.

"You told me to get over here and fall down." Douglas said nonchalantly.

"That's not what it…" Captain Orchid said before sighing. "Just get back up." Douglas stood back up. "Now, Douglas, this is Winter Schnee from the Atlas Military. She's here to transfer you."

"Oh, no thank you." Douglas said. "I can walk on my own."

"What?" Winter asked.

"That's the question we all asked ourselves at first." Orchid said. "Douglas, why don't you wait at the big, shiny ship behind us? Winter will join you in a bit. And you can get acquainted with the crew there."

"Yay, new friends!" Douglas called out as he walked into the plane.

"Captain Orchid, who is that?" Winter asked.

"Nobody seems to know." Orchid answered. "Everyone here has developed different theories. All we know is that the lights are on, but nobody was ever home. That, and that he damages everything important."

Suddenly, a loud explosion came from the inside of the plane. All the crewmates ran out with Douglas at the back looking nervous.

"What happened?" Orchid asked.

"Not my fault." Douglas defended. "Someone put a spare oxygen tank in my way."

"Seriously?" Winter asked. "You've only been there ten seconds."

"Believe me, ma'am. That's the least amount of damage he could've done." Orchid said. "This is why we need him to leave as soon as possible. If we let him on an actual mission, him simply making a friend could start an international incident. He's clearly not fit for the military. We need him gone!"

"All right, I see your point." Winter said. "Very well, there's this mental hospital in Haven I can drop him off at. I'm sure the head doctor wouldn't mind taking a look at him."

"Thank you, ma'am." Orchid replied with a voice full of gratitude. "We will never forget this sacrifice you're making."

"I bet." Winter said rolling her eyes. She returned to the slightly damaged ship with the rest of her crew and met up with Douglas. "Now, Mr. Cobalt, it is with my honor that I hereby dub your military services complete to be at an end. I'm hereby sending you to Haven."

"WHAT?!" Douglas screamed. "NO! NO! I KNOW I'M A GOOD BOY, BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE JUST YET!"

"What?" Winter asked. "No, Douglas. Not Heaven; Haven! You know, the city in Mistral? I'm taking you to a friend of mine to provide you a home."

"Oh." Douglas said. "Okay. I like meeting new people."

High in the sky and just repairing the last of Douglas' damage, the confused huntsman was humming to himself. Suddenly, he heard talking in the other room. He peeked through the open door and saw Winter talking to a younger girl with similar features on the screen.

"Great news, Winter." The girl on the screen said. "After my concert, I finally convinced father to let me apply for Beacon."

"Well done, Weiss." Winter said. "I've never been more proud of my younger sister."

"Sister?" Douglas shouted alarming the Schnee sisters. "Mazel tov! Hallelujah! Bless you."

"Winter, who is that?" Weiss asked.

"I'll deal with him." Winter sighed deeply. "Talk to you later." She hung up her scroll and confronted Douglas. "Private Cobalt, you have no right to eavesdrop on a superior's conversation."

"Oh, that's okay." Douglas said. "The door was open and I like making friends."

"We're not friends." Winter said. "I only met you two hours ago, and you almost blew up the whole ship."

"I just figured you'd need a friend." Douglas said. "You seem like a scary lady."

"If I scare you, why are you trying to befriend me?" Winter asked.

"Oh, that's because you…"

Suddenly, a shockwave shook the whole ship rattling everything inside. Everything was jumping left and right and up and down. Winter ran to the front of the ship and met up with the pilot, who was struggling with the steering wheel.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Winter shouted.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" the pilot shouted. "SOMETHING HIT US! I CAN'T CONTROL IT!"

"This is the worst in-flight movie I've ever seen." Douglas said calmly. "The critics weren't kidding."

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Winter shouted.

A few minutes later, everyone successfully crawled out of the wreckage of the crash. When Winter's ears stopped ringing, she saw the forest around her.

"Is everyone okay?" Winter asked.

"I'm fine." Douglas said when he suddenly appeared beside Winter startling her.

"Douglas, don't startle me!" Winter growled. "How are you alive?!"

"I landed on the bubble wrap." Douglas said.

"Idiot." Winter sighed. "Mr. Arrow, what's the status of the ship?"

"There's some severe damage, and counting you and the private, everyone made it fine with some cuts and bruises. But I don't think the ship is capable of flying again."

"What about the radio?" Winter asked. "Can we call for help?"

"We've got Carbin working on repairing it. He said it should take a few minutes."

Everyone paused when they heard a menacing growl from the shadows of the trees. Everyone looked and saw a herd of wolf-like Grimm walking into the light.

"We may not have that long." Winter said. "Get him to work faster. I'll hold of the Beowolves."

"Ooh!" Douglas exclaimed. "Can I help? I'm great with dogs."

"Private Cobalt, this is not a game." Winter sneered. "If those Grimm get to us, they'll tear us apart."

"Pleeeeeaaaaaase." Douglas begged. "I'll sing a song. Watch and listen." He then ran toward the Grimm.

"COBALT, STOP!" Winter shouted. She stopped shouting when she saw what went on before her eyes.

Douglas ran towards the Grimm and pulled out his metal boomerang. With impressive parkour skills, Douglas struck and shot every Beowolf on the way. He didn't even get hit once. And the whole time, he sang.

 _"_ _I have hands. I have feet_

 _I've even got a head_

 _But if I didn't have the very best thing_

 _Then I would end up deeeeaaaaaad_

 _Be my friend_

 _Be my friend_

 _There with me 'til the end_

 _I may be dumb_

 _Like a plum_

 _But at least I've got a chum_

 _Be a mate_

 _It'll be great_

 _There's no room in my life to hate_

 _I just want to smile and say 'hello'_

 _To someone who's a true fellow_

 _A caring amigo_

 _Who I can have for some cocoa_

 _A certain someone on whom I can depend_

 _The people we could care_

 _All the gifts that we share_

 _Be my friend_

 _Be my friend_

 _Be my friiiieeeend_

 _Don't… let… my… clumsiness_

 _Make it seem that big a mess_

 _'_ _Cause in my heart, I'm a happy guest_

 _THERE'S NO BETTER KIND OF PERSON I RECOMMEND_

 _SO LET US BE PALS_

 _FOR ALL THE GUYS AND GALS_

 _BE MY FRIEND_

 _BE MY FRIEND_

 _OH, YEAH. YOU CAN BE… MY… FRIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEND"_

When it ended, Douglas stood over a huge body of Grimm. Winter was astounded at the skills he had.

"What do you think?" Douglas asked. "I thought…"

Suddenly, one last Beowulf jumped above Douglas and went after Winter. Suddenly, Douglas' boomerang decapitated it on its way back to his hand.

"This boomerang is my friend." Douglas said. "He always comes back."

"Private Cobalt, how did you do that?" Winter asked. "I don't think I've ever seen skills like that even for professional huntsmen."

"With my boomerang." Douglas said.

"Never mind." Winter sighed. "You did something that not many people do: you surprised me."

"Well, it's the least I can do." Douglas said. "That, and be your friend."

"Why are you trying to be my friend, Cobalt?" Winter asked. "I've been nothing but sullen to you."

"No, you haven't." Douglas said. "I know I can mess up sometimes and that irritates people, but I always make due on the kindness people give me. You're giving me a ride to Haven and you let me put on a musical number with those big dog monsters. I want to repay the kindness by being your friend."

"Is that why you're so insistent?" Winter asked. "I do all this stuff because of you, and all you want is for me to consider you a friend?"

"Yes." Douglas said. "Is that okay?"

Winter sighed. "I admit, making friends isn't my first priority. But I suppose it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." She extended her open hand towards him.

"Yay, a handshake!" Douglas performed many hand tricks around hers.

"Stop." Winter commanded causing Douglas to stop. "Do that again and I'll have you court-martialed."

"Ms. Schnee, you need to see this." Arrow called from the side of the wrecked ship.

"Wait here and hold your position." Winter told Douglas.

"Holding position!" Douglas said freezing in his pose.

Winter approached the ship alongside Arrow. "What is it?"

"I think I found out what happened to our ship." Arrow said. "Look at the impact point. That's from an outside source. I think something hit us, like a missile."

"Missile?" Winter asked. "But from where?"

From the top of a nearby building, the wreckage and the crew were being monitored by a mysterious man in a black coat. He saw them through a pair of binoculars. His face had scales over his cheeks. He lowered his binoculars and looked back at the White Fang members accompanying him.

"What happened, Brother Stein?" a White Lotus member with an RPG said. "Are those Atlas humans dead?"

Stein glared back at the wreck before turning back to his men. "Yes. They're dead. Let's go."

* * *

Author's Note: I'll give you three guesses who inspired this character. Only one last chapter to go, and I'd really appreciate some feedback.


	6. Chapter 6: The Decision

**The Decision**

"To this day, Mr. Cobalt is in the Ms. Brown's Care Center in Haven." Ironwood said.

"So he has a disorder," Glynda said, "And you still think he'll make a good addition to your task force, Dr. Milo."

"Maybe you didn't hear the story." Dr. Milo said. "The Grimm didn't pay him any mind. It was like they didn't even know he existed."

"What?" Ironwood asked with slight shock in his voice. "How is that possible?"

"I believe it is his semblance." Dr. Milo said. "According to his doctors, he hasn't had any negative reaction to anything since he was moved there. My theory is that he is physically incapable of expressing negativity. Someone invisible to the Grimm like that could prove to be beneficial."

"So let me get this straight." Qrow said. "You want to rest the fate of the world in the hands of a pirate, a thug, an unofficial huntress, and a moron." He chuckled sarcastically. "Yeah, that'll work out well."

"Guys, I truly believe this is the perfect plan." Dr. Milo said. "Listen, I understand how skeptical you must be, but if you look back at these people, then you'd see there is a common factor among them: they're good people. They appear to put others before themselves. And if we need someone to find the keys and bring you-know-who into the world, then there's no one else who I believe can do a better job. I bet my life and future."

The four of Milo's associates looked at each other for a minute. They didn't need to speak to make their decision.

"Very well, Dr. Milo." Ozpin said. "If you truly believe that these kids might be our hope, we'll trust your judgement. We'll set up a meeting with your candidates, and you'll offer the job to them."

"And what if they say no?" Qrow asked.

"Let me worry about that." Ironwood said. "I'll be right back." He got up and headed for the direction of the restrooms.

"As will I." Glynda said as she did the same.

With the two of them gone, Milo and Ozpin continued their meal. Ozpin leaned in and whispered. "Milo, when you do explain the situation to them, how much are you going to tell them?"

"Don't worry, Oz." Milo said. "Your secret is safe with me. I won't talk about your secret or about the Relics unless you're okay with it. I'll just give them the current situation until it deteriorates."

"Thank you, Milo." Ozpin said. "I hope you are not wrong about this."

"Well, hope is all I have right now." Milo said as he continued his meal.

"Hear, hear!" Qrow called out.

Milo took a look at the pouring raindrops showering the quite town outside of the restaurant. He smiled and continued his meal. He kept on wishing for everlasting peace among the four kingdoms of Remnant for evermore.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's the end of this story. I don't know when the next SNBD story will be, but I know I'm going to enjoy writing every last word. I'm open for reviews. What do you think?


End file.
